Forgiveness
by Elsaba Thropp
Summary: It has been roughly two years since Anna learned who Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was. Almost every night, Anna thought about him, as he thought about her. But Anna isn't sure if she forgives him... yet. (Keep in mind that Hanna is not my otp, and this was a request form a user, thanks!)


{So I decided to write a Frozen fanfic. I'll try to write two of them, one for Kristanna and one for Hanna, and maybe an Elsa one if I have time after the first two. So hope you like it!}

Anna's POV:

_It had been over a year since that day. The day that I had learned who he truly was. That he, is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. All we had had been through, I learned, was a bunch of lies. Lies that I know I will never get over. Even to this day, with Kristoff and I's marriage approaching, I still can't forget this. But if I don't care about him at all, why do I still think about him? Why do I visit his prison cell at night almost every day, why can't I get these experiences out of my head?!_

Anna shook her head and laid her head back down on the crinkled pillow. All she wanted was to live in the present, not the past. That's what she knew she must do. She hadn't mentioned the subject since she had thrown him off the ship, and into the lake. The whole time, she just wanted to tell Elsa about everything. But Elsa could never understand, for she had no experience with this, locking herself in her room for thirteen years.

Anna thought about Elsa, who she rarely saw now with all of her "queenly" things to take care of. The kingdom had been filled with excitement when Elsa had announced that she was opening the gates forever. And when Elsa had made that ice rink in the front of the palace. But now that it had been over a year, people rarely noticed the wintery factors of the kingdom.

Anna felt herself growing tired, and slowly closed her eyes. Slowly, she felt herself forgetting about what she had been thinking about, and fell asleep.

Elsa woke up with a groan, and quickly glanced at the clock. It was 5 o' clock in the morning, time to get up. Quickly the queen got herself dressed and dashed out of her room. She ate a very fast breakfast and headed to her throne, which she usually stayed on until noon.

Maids would come and go, talking to her about the usual, trade with other kingdoms, (Weaseltown always trying to regain Arendelle as a trade partner), and other queenly things.

Running an entire kingdom was a lot of work, and took away almost all of her free time. She rarely saw Anna anymore, who was getting married soon. She had hoped that she would regain all of those memories that she had missed out in as a child, but there simply was no time for that.

Elsa found her thoughts colliding with each other and woke herself up. At that moment, a prison guard dashed over to the throne, and after bowing down, started to talk.

"Your majesty, my queen, one man in the prison has begged to talk to Princess Anna. Hans, I believe Hans is his name-"

Elsa cut him off. "I want Anna to have nothing to do with Hans. He shouldn't, and will not, have a word with Anna." Elsa's expression was as cold as ice, and as anyone could see, filled with hate for Hans.

"I shall respond to him immediately." The guard said quickly and dashed off back to the prison.

Elsa couldn't imagine what Hans had to say about Anna. He broke her fragile, naïve heart and should never have a word with her again. She assumed that Hans would be done with thinking about the past now, and stay away from her sister. Elsa looked at the time and saw that it was nearly noon. She stepped off the throne and headed to her room, where she would take care of papers that she had to deal with. Quickly she walked back to her room, stopping at Anna's door for a moment, and then moving on.

Little did Elsa know that Hans couldn't stop thinking about Anna, as she couldn't stop thinking about him. Not quite yet did Anna forgive him, not yet.

{Remember to R&R, thanks! And sorry about the Hanna feels, I'll start writing a Kristanna fanfic after.}


End file.
